


Forbidden Act

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester have been keeping a secret from each other for a long time, they are in love with one another. Join the brothers on each case, where they battle treacherous monsters, and even their own feelings. Following the prologue, each chapter will be an alternative version of select episodes (readers can request an episode to be re-done in a wincest format).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Act

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note  
> The story in which I publish on this website takes account of past cases Sam and Dean have had to work on, and create alternative sides of each plot, creating wincest undertones/sub-plots. I will not be able to create an alternative version to all the episodes, but if a reader would like to see a specific episode done in my style, please list the episode in the comments and I will create a chapter devoted to your episode of choice. The prologue you are about to read is a flashback sequence to initiate the feelings shared between Dean and Sam. My apologizes for the quick paced introduction, the following chapters will be much longer, I just felt there should be an introduction to their feelings. The prologue begins in Dean’s P.O.V., and ends in Sam’s P.O.V. After the prologue, the other chapters will most likely be written in third person. Another side note, as for mature scenes, I will always include a warning in the author’s note if the chapter includes such content. Again, if you suggest an episode for me to re-create, please also include whether or not you would like the chapter to include adult content. I will begin my alternative versions with the first episode, but input on following episodes would be very much appreciated. Thank you, I hope you enjoy my writing and I am sorry about the long author’s note.

Prologue: Forbidden Love

“The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.”  
-Oscar Wilde

Dean’s P.O.V.  


I couldn’t imagine why my father was hollering for me at 4:00 in the morning. I thought fast about what Sam or I might have done to get him so riled. Or had he just discovered another case that he must leave for immediately, and I was needed to protect Sammy? Before I could consider another possibility, Dad’s voice shattered my thoughts. “Dean, come quickly! I’m in a rush.” 

I wiped the sleep from my eyes, pushed away the bed sheets, and bolted out of the room, slamming the broken door behind me. I ran towards the front door as fast as my legs could carry me. My feet pounded on the old wood, hurrying me toward my Dad’s voice. “Dean!” he bellowed again.

“Coming, Dad!” I hollered. I couldn’t see him yet – just Sam standing by the door, his face beet red with anger. I averted my gaze to find my Dad storming across the room, gripping his jacket and sliding his arms through the sleeves. “What’s wrong?” I asked, breathless.

“Your brother is failing to understand his responsibilities in this family.” Our Father responds, his voice gruff and full of annoyance. My eyes flicker back to Sam, a look of shame surfaces to his face as he feels my gaze upon him. His actions express his refusal to make eye contact with me.

Stepping towards my father, I bring my hand to the back of my head, fluffing my hair. “It’s best that you leave Sam to me, you know that the both of you would just butt heads if you tried to resolve this.” There was absolute truth in my words, ever since Sam became a teenager, he and Dad haven’t been able to have a single conversation that doesn’t end up as a argument. 

Dad acknowledges the accuracy in my reply, which calms him down a little, enabling him to assess the situation properly. “Fine. I have a case I should be working on anyways, you boys be good.” He tells me, knowing very well that I am the only person that Sam will listen to right now. With that, he leaves the two of us alone. Sam and I share a few moments of silence, waiting for an opportune time to strike up a conversation, I wait patiently while preparing myself a slice of toast.

“It’s not fair, Dean. Why should we have to live this life? Mom is dead, and there is nothing we can do to change that. Why can’t the man just move on already?” Sam breaks the silence, which surprises me. I try not to take offence in his words, understanding where he is coming from. 

I part my lips, readying myself with a reply, but the words fail to come out. I don’t feel like having this discussion with Sam, it’s far too depressing. After all, I want a normal life just as much as he does. “Can we not talk about this right now? Let’s just watch a game or something.” A smile tugs at the corners of my lips, the toaster dings as my bread is ready.

Sam slips his hands in the pockets of his jeans, holding his head down, eventually raising himself to meet my stare. “There’s something I need to tell you, Dean… Why Dad and I were fighting. I’m leaving to go to law school, I got accepted into Stanford. And I won’t be talked out of this, so don’t you try.” My jaw drops in utter shock, my plate shattering as it meets the hard wood floor. Sam doesn’t even flinch as the porcelain pieces scatter across the floor.

“Wha--- you’re being serious right now…” I manage to spit out, stuttering on each word. A sharp pain floods my chest, feeling as if though I had been stabbed in the heart with a dagger. It takes every last bone in my body to control my current emotions, clenching my fists. Somewhere deep down, I always knew this day would come, I had just been too busy holding onto my desire for Sam to stay. 

Sam ceases to lean against the couch, heading towards his room as he realizes I am in no state to have an orderly conversation with him. “I’m sorry, Dean.” He murmurs, stopping at the door to his room only to say that, then continues in and closes the door behind him.

I’ve hunted dozens of monsters, having not even the slightest problem to exterminate them from existence. But this was my monster. The one I could not get rid of. The monster that crept deep inside of me held onto my darkest desire, and that was Sammy. Over the years, I had come to love Sam as more than my little brother. He was the only one in the world for me. I buried my desire with distractions such as sex and hunting. In a way, the only thing I want to hunt is Sam, I want to hunt him down and make him mine and no one else’s. If he leaves, not only will he never be mine, I won’t even be able to lust from afar. There was nothing I wanted more than Sam to stay with me forever, but even if that were to come true, who knows what his response to my feelings would be. I’d rather him leave thinking of me as his older brother, than have him stay and think of me as a freak. I stumble towards Sam’s bedroom door, bringing my hand up to the door, resting my forehead against the barrier. The current distance between us will only grow stronger.

Sam’s P.O.V.

I see the shadow’s of Dean’s feet on the hardwood floor by the entrance to my room. It pains me to know I have caused Dean such unhappiness, but I had no other choice. My feelings for Dean built up inside me to the point I could no longer contain them. I knew I had to leave, and since I found my escape within studying law, I had been provided with the perfect excuse. The last thing on earth I would ever want to do is hurt Dean, who I care about so deeply, but I couldn’t burden him with such twisted emotions. It’s best for both of us if I leave, we’re family and we’ll always have that no matter what paths we take in our lives. 

“Sammy…?” Dean mumbles between clenched teeth, his voice trembling. I hesitate to answer, knowing it was already hard enough for me to keep it together. Each shaking breath Dean takes can be heard from the crack of the door, my head pounds as I decide whether or not to let him in.

I finally break to Dean’s desire, letting out an airy sigh as I part my lips to give him my answer. “Come in, Dean.” I do my best to keep my voice sturdy, at least one of us has to be strong right now. Dean is usually the one to suppress his emotions, but I take it upon myself to give him leave to feel what he needs to. Besides, who knows what I would do if I were to express how I was feeling.

He walks in, carrying his body as if though he weighed a ton, his eyes blood-shot from holding back tears. I hardly ever see Dean in such a state, this must have hit him hard. “Sam, I know this life sucks, but I can’t do it without you.” Dean sits on the edge of my bed, his body facing towards mine.

“If you really care about me, Dean, you’ll let me do what I want, and what I want is to leave.” I spit out angrily, trying to cause a rift between us. “Hell, I thought the younger sibling is the one who is dependent on the other. I’ve never needed you all this time, you’re the one who needed me. Why don’t you grow up and let me live my own life for once.”

Dean leans away from me, taken aback by my harsh words. I didn’t want to have to take this approach, but I needed Dean to hate me. I needed him to be angry with me so I can hear him say that he wants me to leave. “Fine, take your spoiled ass out of here. I’ve given up everything for you and this is how you repay me?” He snaps, leaving the room within the time I have to blink.

“I’m sorry, Dean…” I say under my breath, my heart aching from having to hurt Dean like that. He’s right though, I am spoiled. While Dean has to continue on with this life, I get to go to University and live the life that he deserves too. Plus, I’m leaving because of my feelings, putting them before the pain that Dean will have to go through once I am gone. I never wanted to hurt you like this, Dean. I don’t think he’ll ever truly know exactly how sorry I am for this, but if he knew my reasons, he’d be glad I left. From now on, I have to provide myself with distractions and forget about the fact that I’m in love with Dean. Forget about the treacherous act of falling in love with my own brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> It will be much easier to write according to provided plots, but hopefully readers will get an idea as to what my writing techniques and style includes. I will now be working on the chapter retelling the first episode, and hopefully I will soon have your input on following episodes. Side note – I will also alternate between top and bottom depending on the request of the reader. Basically, whichever episode you would like me to rewrite, I will dedicate to whomever made the request. Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing your input. Criticism is also appreciated, after all I have a long ways to go before perfecting my writing :)  
> If there is anything else you would like to discuss, my e-mail is wincestpie@gmail.com , so feel free to message me. I will try to check and reply to my inbox daily.


End file.
